Voyage à Blaireauxland
by Alchemist Tsukiyo
Summary: Pas de bol... Greg devient un héros et essaye d'échapper à la célébrité... comment va-t-il survivre dans un milieu aussi hostile? Réponse, dans cette fic! :D - ce ne serait pas mal de lire "Faux Départ" avant mais ça ne change pas grand chose... Enjoy!-


**

* * *

**

Bonjour bonjour! Voici ma deuxième fanfic - encore une oneshot - sur les experts (la première étant "Faux Départ"). Beaucoup plus axée sur l'humour, la "nouveauté" tient ici au fait que l'on pénètre les pensée de ce cher Greg... Bonne lecture!

**Je tiens à préciser que Kelly m'appartient (mwahahahaaaa XD) et qu'elle n'est (pour l'instant (et je pense que ça va durer)) qu'amie avec Greg alors pas d'amour dans les parages! (pour l'instant, je le répète... et je pense toujours que ça va durer XD)**

* * *

VOYAGE A BLAIREAUX-LAND

- C'est bon pour mon image!

- Pas pour la mienne!

- Ben je te remercie! Ca fait toujours plaisir...

- C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… et tu le sais en plus!

- Oui mais ce soir, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es mon homme.

- Rien que ça…

- T'aurais préféré être mon chien?

- J't'aurais mordue et foutue la honte en me baladant à poil dans cette _jolie_ réception! Alors, OUI! J'aurais préféré être ton chien!

- Kellyyyy! Ma douce Kellyyyy! Quelle grâce! Quelle élégaaaance!

_Oh non pas lui! C'est pas vrai! … Ben vas-y allume-la devant moi, ce soir c'est MOI son homme…_

- Oh je suppose que vous êtes Greg, enchanté.

_Je suis obligé de te serrer la main? Parce que le toutou de mademoiselle Lern ne tient pas spécialement à avoir mal aux coussinets s'il… AIEUH! Kelly! Pourquoi tu m'as tapé espèce de…_

- Enchanté également. Je vois que je ne suis pas un parfait inconnu, ici.

_Merci Kelly chérie… Greg Sanders, police scientifique… Un hobby? Oui! Jouer les hypocrites dans un pince-fesse!_

- Greg… chéri… Je te présente le responsable de l'exportation italienne de mes romans.

- J'avais deviné.

- Kelly vous a parlé de moi?

_Non… les cheveux gominés, le sourire Colgate et les pompes que je préfère… y'a que les Italiens pour faire de telles pompes… Argh! Il y a aussi ton air de loup qui lèche les courbes de MA femme, au moins pour cette soirée, comme un vulgaire bout de viande et…_

- Oui. Beaucoup.

_Purée… J'me déteste… j'me déshonore… je me fais chiiiiiiiiiiiiiier! AIEUH! Mais comment elle a su que je pensais grossièrement?! C'est pas humain ça! Allo, allo? Kelly l'extraterrestre télépathe, est-ce que vous me recevez? Me recevez-vous? A vous!_

- Greg…

- Oui, _ma douce_?

- Et si t'allais nous chercher une coupe de Champagne?

- Mais la tienne est encore à moitié…

_AAAAIEUUUUH! Mais quelle tigresse! … Tiens… c'est bon à savoir ça… Non mais Greg! Tu t'entends penser?! Kelly est ton AMIE, A-M-I-E!_

- Si vous pouviez m'en ramener une aussi ce serait symp…

- Ouais ouais c'est ça, salut.

_Non mais vous l'entendez celui là?! Je suis peut-être l'Humain de compagnie de Kelly mais pas de ce prétentieux qui… LA FERME GREG! Tu deviens schizo, là!_

Tout avait pourtant pas mal commencé, ce soir là… Il était 21 heures, une limousine était passée les prendre en bas de l'immeuble, la jeune écrivain était ravissante, brune aux yeux clairs, élancée dans sa tenue de gala - une robe noire asymétrique qui lui tombait divinement bien -, féline et drôle, ils devaient passer la soirée et une bonne partie de la nuit dans un château d'architecture Française et oublier que quelques temps auparavant, il avait été battu comme un nuisible. Arf… douloureux souvenir… il en était encore mort de trouille… mais ce soir, il ne devait rien laisser transparaître… ce soir, il était le héros de Kelly… Les consignes avaient été claires : rien d'officiel dans leur relation, que du sous-entendu. Greg ne devait pas apparaître comme très intime avec elle ni complètement désintéressé. Ils devaient jouer la carte du flirt. RI-DI-CULE! La raison? Kelly attirait déjà pas mal les hommes de par ses formes, son caractères et son envoûtant regard mais elle voulait aussi avoir la paix : personne ne devait l'aborder, et demain, elle ne voulait pas se voir pendue au bras de Greg dans les journaux people. Simple comme bonjour…

_Je marche sur un fil… La lame de rasoir, comme on dit…_

Il soupira longuement devant une des tables du cocktail. Il « phasait » littéralement sur son reflet dans une coupelle en argent qui avait du contenir des olives.

_Elle sera toute oxydée, la coupelle… A moins que je ne me sois planté et c'est de l'inox… Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de cette chose?! J'm'ennuie à ce point là?! Mais Greg! Lève les yeux! Tu passes pour un riche, dans un milieu de riche, avec des gens super cultivés… Non… Je suis le scientifique parmi une flopée de littéraires… l'angoiiiisse… Mais ne dis pas de bêtises! Kelly est une littéraire endurcie et tu l'adores! … AH LA VACHE! POURQUOI EST-CE QUE JE FAIS CE DIALOGUE DANS MA TETE?! JE SUIS DINGUE!_

- Monsieur? Tout va bien?

- Hein? Euh jeee…

- Vous désirez boire quelque chose?

- Il me faudrait deux coupes de Champagne, s'il vous plait.

- Bien.

- Non! Trois!

_J'allais oublié ce blaireau… et le pire c'est qu'elle aurait pensé que je l'avais fait exprès… c'est peut-être pas tout à fait faux…_

- Voilà.

- Merci beaucoup. Bonne soirée.

- Vous de même, monsieur.

Une question peu évidente se manifesta à son esprit : devait-il marcher au ralenti pour laisser à Kelly le temps de finir sa phrase dans cet entretien si privé avec Monsieur Blaireau ou accélérer, renverser les verres sur Monsieur Blaireau, faire de fausses excuses et filer à l'anglaise au moment où tout le monde s'apitoierait sur le costumes blanc à 12 000 balles de Monsieur Blaireau…? Pour Kelly, la première option fut choisie… mais uniquement parce qu'elle avait confiance en lui pour ne pas pourrir la soirée… Il rejoignit donc sa petite amie d'un soir, sa grande amie des autres soirs, et Monsieur Blaireau en affichant son plus beau et hypocrite sourire.

_Une coupure de courant, je vous en prie…_

Monsieur Blaireau devint tout pâle, soudainement. Ses yeux fixaient le néant avec un air ahuri et il répétait « Du Champagne, fort bien. Fort bien. Fort bien. »

_Une crise cardiaque? J'en demandais pas tant! …_

- Merde! Une crise cardiaque! Magnez-vous! Appelez une ambulance!, ordonna-t-il en redescendant de son petit nuage

Alors que le majordome s'affairait à se frayer un chemin dans la panique environnante, Kelly l'accompagna dans la chute et sortit un canif de son micro sac à main afin de couper le nœud-papillon et d'ouvrir la chemise.

_Quand elle a dit qu'elle emmenait l'essentiel je ne pensais pas à ça…_

Greg, encore occupé à éloigner les gens qui se massaient au dessus d'eux commença à réaliser la gravité de la situation. Il ne mit que trois secondes avant se rappeler d'un détail qui l'avait marqué dans la rue attenante au manoir. Il partit au pas de course - merci l'athlétisme - vers la ruelle sombre où quelques temps plutôt la limousine était passée. Il attrapa la mallette rouge et rebroussa chemin. Plus que 2 minutes et l'état serait vraiment critique. Il s'agenouilla auprès de Monsieur Blaireau que Kelly avait installé torse nu et ceinture défaite. Greg ouvrit la mallette, pressa sur le bouton de recommandation et attendit les ordres de la machine.

« Coller les patchs comme sur le dessin. »

Blablabla. En quelques secondes, le tout était installé, il recula et entendit le signal. Après un son strident, un violent choc secoua Monsieur Blaireau. Au même moment, trois ambulanciers et un médecin couraient depuis la véranda pour se rendre auprès du…

- Mort? Pas mort?

- Greg! Tu pourrais avoir un peu plus de décence!

- Désolé… c'est plus rapide, dit comme ça.

- Pas mort. Vous avez vraiment bien agit Monsieur?

- C'est elle qui a tout fait. Moi je suis juste allé chercher le défibrillateur.

- Non! C'est toi qui l'a branché à Lewis!

- Tu l'appelles par son prénom?

- C'est un collègue, Greg, dans le milieu on s'appelle tous par nos prénoms.

- Oui j'ai cru remarquer… « Kellyyyy! Ma douce Kellyyyy! Quelle grâce! Quelle élégaaaance! »

- J't'en prie! Arrête de le singer comme ça! … T'es jaloux ou quoi?!

- Arhem… Si je peux me permettre de vous interrompre, vous avez fait du beau boulot, quelle que soit la répartition des tâches. Il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il s'en sorte mais on va quand même l'emmener à l'hôpital.

_Ben il ne me manquera pas…_

- Prenez soin de lui…

_Argh! Tu ne vas quand même pas verser une larme, non plus?!_

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mademoiselle, il est entre de bonnes mains. Merci beaucoup.

- Merci à vous.

_Arrête de la fixer, doc, tu vas tomber amoureux… Il n'y a que moi qui suit immunisé contre ça! … Parce que je suis le seul à la connaître en colère… mais c'était marrant._

- Au revoir.

- Au revoir.

- Au revoir.

Le lendemain, ce qui devait être une discrète sortie entre amis, invités chez des amis, pour un cocktail en toute amitié se révéla être « SAUVE! Le célèbre Lewis MacCoy échappe à une crise cardiaque, portrait de ses sauveurs. », « La jeune Kelly Lern et son ami sauvent Lewis MacCoy », « CHOC : Lewis MacCoy victime d'une crise cardiaque, images de ceux qui ne l'ont pas laissé tombé. » etc…

- Pfff… J'peux dire adieu à l'anonymat…

- Mais nooon, Greg… dans deux mois tout le monde t'auras oublié.

- J'sais pas si c'est censé me rassurer, ça…

C'était la plus longue conversation téléphonique de fixe à fixe qu'ils avaient eue. D'ordinaire, Kelly, qui habitait l'appartement du dessus, descendait voir Greg pour s'acharner sur la sonnette et le réveiller mais depuis quelques temps, la tendance s'était inversée et c'était au tour de Greg de monter martyriser le signal. Seulement, là, devant les deux portes se trouvaient des journalistes avides d'interviews… on ne sauvait pas tous les jours un millionnaire, roi de la Jet-Set! Le jeune homme restait lové dans son fauteuil en cuir noir à regarder ses chaussettes à rayures noires et rouges alors que la jeune femme faisait les cents pas juste trois mètres au-au dessus de sa tête. De temps en temps elle s'approchait discrètement de sa porte d'entrée et regardait à travers le judas combien de prédateurs attendaient sa sortie.

- Alors? Tu tentes une percée?

- T'es malade?! J'étais célèbre avant toi, il doit y avoir beaucoup plus de monde devant ma porte que devant la tienne!

- Oui mais si c'est moi qui monte, je vais être pris en sandwish entre les paparazzi qu'il y a devant chez moi et que j'aurais habilement esquivés et ceux qui attendent devant chez toi et qui auront entendu que ça remuait drôlement à l'étage du dessous!

- Ca s'appelle un sacrifice! Merci Greg! Je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante!

- Ben alors là tu rêves!

- Alleeeeez!

- … hmmm …

- T'es toujours avec moi?

- Je crois que j'ai une idée… Avec un peu de chance je serai libre dans peu de temps…

- Et moi?!

- Ton nom n'est pas écrit sur la porte, m'zelle superstar?

- Euh non, m'sieur le héros … Tu devrais le savoir!

- Je voulais te faire râler en feignant l'ignorance.

- PROUVE-LE!

- Il y a une petite tâche de peinture orange sur le bas de ta porte, c'est le mec qui s'est occupé de l'encadrement qui a raté son coup… Tu vois! Je la connais ta porte!

- Mwaaay… Bon fais vite, s'il te plaît… j'ai envie de sortir, là.

- Ok à tout à l'heure! Et fais attention à toi, j'ai pas envie de voir ces morfales te bouffer la vie privée.

- Grouille!

Sans plus attendre il raccrocha… un peu surpris par la dernière réaction de Kelly qui, d'ordinaire, appréciait la petite touche de lyrisme des moments si périlleux que vivent les héros en fin de film. Il commença à fouiller dans sa poche pour rechercher son portable mais cet effronté se calait justement dans un pli et n'avait visiblement pas la moindre envie d'en sortir. Greg passa en position accroupie, toujours sur son fauteuil, afin de l'en déloger mais cet abruti technologique avait décidément un sale caractère…

_Très bien, tu l'auras voulu…_

Le jeune homme s'avança périlleusement afin d'obtenir une ouverture dans sa poche… mais il perdit l'équilibre et dans un BOUM assez significatif se retrouva la tête sur le tapis, les pieds toujours sur le fauteuil, les genoux contre ce dernier et le derrière à une quarantaine de centimètres du sol, le tout tenant dans peu de centimètres-cube. Autrement dit :

- Aïe…

Il lui fallu bien trente secondes avant de retrouver l'envie de se relever. Il rassembla d'abord toute l'énergie dont il disposait pour pousser sur ses bras et descendre ses pieds de leur piédestal. Une fois à quatre pattes entre le fauteuil et la table basse, il fit quelques pas pour éviter de se cogner au meuble et se redressa enfin. Bravo! Bébé tient debout tout seul, maintenant! Il tira un peu sur sa chemise - il avait horreur de la voir froissée lorsque ce n'était pas un effet de style - et retira enfin son portable de son jean.

_Toi, tu risques fortement de claquer…_

En colère? Nooon du tout! Juste un peu frustré d'avoir été battu par KO par une machine sans un semblant d'intelligence artificielle! Une fois dans le répertoire, il afficha « Cath » et se décida à l'appeler à la maison.

- Allo?

- Lind's?

- Greg!! Ca vaaa?

_A part que ma rotule gît inconsciente sur le sol…_

- Tout va bien! Et toi? Tes vacances se passent bien?

- Oui! Avec Maman on est allé au Paradis du Jouet! Là où je t'avais vu la première fois, tu te rappelles?

- Oh que oui je m'en rappelle !

… _Kelly aussi d'ailleurs… je lui avais foutu une de ces trouilles avec ce masque…_

- Quand est-ce que je pourrai revenir chez toi? Et je la reverrai, Kelly?

- Euh… bientôt je pense… très bientôt même…

- Cool!

- Tu veux bien me passer ta mère, s'il te plaît?

- D'ac' tonton Greggo! Bisous!

Le jeune homme entendit que le combiné changeait de main et s'apprêtait à parler mais la grande blonde qui lui servait de boss prit les devants.

- Alors? Pas trop difficile à vivre, la célébrité?

- Arrête… c'est un enfer… J'ai même besoin que tu m'arraches aux mains du diable… tu ferais ça?

- Ca dépend? Qu'est-ce que je gagne?

- Euuuh… Un aprem' avec la célébrissime Kelly Lern!

- Ben justement… Lind's a commencé à lire ses livres, elle est fan… mais elle a 10 ans donc elle en a parlé à ses amis et a dit qu'elle connaissait Kelly personnellement… mais personne ne la croit.

- Les enfants sont aussi c…débiles que leurs parents de nos jours… C'est un être humain avant d'être un écrivain à succès!

- Oui mais ça, les gosses ne le pigent pas… je lui ai dit qu'elle, elle le savait, et que c'était le principal mais elle dit que personne ne lui fera plus confiance après ça!

- Ok, j'ai compris… Tu nous sauves, je demande à Kelly de venir chercher la petite à l'école, ça te va?

- Banco! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

- Je t'explique…

En quelques secondes le plan avait été exposé. Dehors, les paparazzi ne perdaient pas patience. Ou peut-être était-ce le cas mais ils devaient se forcer à rester pour être les premiers à dégoter une photo et la mieux possible. Le jeune homme décrocha son fixe et appuya sur « bis ».

- NON JE NE DONNERAI PAS D'INTERVIEW!

- Relaxe c'est G…

Trop tard, elle avait raccroché.

_Ah les femmes…_

Un petit air blasé s'affichait sur son visage au moment où il envoyait un sms à Kelly… « CT moi. Jpe t'aplé sur l'fix? »

_La flemme de l'écrire en entier… d'habitude je fais un effort pour ma littéraire mais là, c'est un cas de force majeure…_

Il reçu l'accusé de réception et n'attendit pas la réponse pour recommencer.

- Greg?

- Le seul, l'unique.

- Ouais… pas de doute, c'est toi. Alors, il en est où ton plan?

- Les secours sont en route. Tiens toi prête à partir. Et pas de talon!

- On va pas sauter par la fenêtre?!

_Elle devient parano là! Il y a eu plus désespéré comme cas!_

- Si justement… je me ferai moins de mal que toi, je suis à l'étage du dessous…

- C'est pas drôle! Et arrête de prendre cette voix de sadique!

- Pfff… Relaxe, prends tes baskets des fois qu'on doive courir et mets quelque chose de plus pratique qu'une jupe. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

- Je suis en jean.

- Ca fera l'affaire… QU'en jean??

- MAIS NON TRIPLE BUSE! J'AI UN PULL!

- AAAARGH!! MAIS NON! C'EST PAS CE QUE JE VOULAIS DIRE! C'EST JUSTE QUE T'AURAIS PU AVOIR TON SUR-PANTALON, CELUI QUE TU METS POUR FAIRE DE LA MOTO! ON SAIT JAMAIS, T'AURAIS PU ÊTRE SUR LE DEPART AVANT DE VOIR LES FURIES QUI T'ATTENDENT SUR LE PALIER!

- Aaah… ben non… enfin oui : je ne suis QU'en jean.

- Bon tiens-toi prête.

- Ranger!

Ils remirent les téléphones sur leur base respective et attendirent un peu. Le jeune homme afficha une moue révélatrice de ce sentiment de satisfaction que l'on éprouve lorsqu'on a mis un ami dans une situation embarrassante. Pas peu fier de faire culpabiliser Kelly sur la tendance de ses idées, il se dirigea vers son placard à chaussures. Plus haut, l'écrivain en faisait de même mais le sentiment était tout autre. Elle avait envie de se claquer d'avoir eu les idées si mal tournées… mais en même temps, elle se demandait si Greg ne l'avait pas - un peu - fait exprès… il était très doué pour amener les gens à se compromettre eux-mêmes… Alors que tous deux terminaient de lasser leurs baskets, le portable du jeune héros sonna deux fois.

_Quel timing!_

Il se rapprocha de la fenêtre et y lança ce qu'il devait. Puis il avança à pas de loup en direction de la porte.

3… 2… 1…

- Pardooon! On voudrait passer, c'est pas léger les courses! Et qu'est-ce que vous faîtes devant chez moi??

_Magistrale, Cath… tu es magistrale…_

- Oui poussez-vous! J'ai faim, moi!

_Ahah! Toi aussi, Lindsay!_

La blondinette introduisit la clef dans la serrure et entra pendant que Cath était occupée à répondre à quelques questions…

- Vous êtes la femme de monsieur Sanders?

- De qui??

- Celui qui a sauvé Lewis MacCoy avec Kelly Lern.

- Ah!! Mais il n'habite pas là!! C'est cinq rues plus haut!

- Vous le connaissez?

- Tous le monde connaît tout le monde, ici!

- MAMAAAAN J'AI FAAAAIM!

- Désolée! J'ai un petit monstre à nourrir. Au revoir!

Et elle referma la porte, les bras encore chargés de commissions faites dans sa réserve personnelle. Tous attendirent que les pas s'éloignent pour oser parler…

- T'as été géniale!!

- Eeeeh! C'est moi qui ait récupéré les clefs quand tu les as lancées!!

- VOUS avez été géniales!!

- Ne bougez pas, je dis à Kelly de descendre, la voie doit être libre pour elle aussi.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Aux aguets, les paparazzi avaient entendu leurs confrères descendre en trombe après la nouvelle. Heureusement, qu'ils avaient tous deux enlevé les noms LERN et SANDERS de leur boîte aux lettres. La jeune femme se retrouva dans l'appartement de son ami et un petit boulet de canon vint se coller à elle.

- Kellyyy!!

- Eh! C'est elle ta botte secrète, Greg?

- La meilleure des meilleures!

Chargée de ce nouveau paquet, la jeune femme vint chaleureusement saluer Cath. Gênée, cette dernière ne sut pas réellement comment aborder la chose…

- Ce n'était pas… « gratuit »…

Devant l'incompréhension de Kelly, Greg éclaira la situation en expliquant que ce serait pas mal si elle pouvait aller chercher Lind's à l'école au moins une fois pour rabattre le caquet des langues de vipères qui lui servaient de camarades.

- Aaaah… dans ce cas… pas de problème! Ah si… il y en a un…

- Lequel? Demanda Cath, légèrement inquiète

- On devra se tutoyer et paraître les meilleures amies du monde pour faire passer à la trappe le bus scolaire.

- T'inquiète, Kelly, ça je sais faire!

Les deux femmes « toppèrent » en bonnes copines sous le regard dépité de Greg et enjoué de la petite. Trois… il y avait trois femmes dans son appartement… enfin… deux et demi… mais c'était déjà plus qu'anormal! Non pas qu'il s'y trouvât une moitié de femme, mais qu'elles soient en surnombre! Ils s'accordèrent quelques minutes de répit avant de se préparer à fuir le quartier mais au moment où tout semblait prêt…

- Vous avez entendu?

- Oui… quelqu'un a klaxonné…

Greg, en bon chevalier, s'approcha de la fenêtre avec prudence. En toute discrétion, il souleva un pan du rideau. Avec précaution, il jeta un œil vers l'extérieur… et…

- MEEEERDEUH!!

- GREG!

- DIAAAANTREUUUH!

Devant le regard accusateur des deux femmes, traduisant le souci d'éducation de la petite, il avait du quelque peu remanier son vocabulaire... mais le fond restait le même…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Monsieur Blaireau! Il va nous faire repérer!

- Maman? C'est quoi un blaireau?

- Un animal… chérie…

Kelly, restée silencieuse jusque là, se creusa la tête deux secondes avant de traduire « Monsieur Blaireau » en « Lewis MacCoy ».

- Il est sorti de l'hôpital? Demanda-t-elle, étonnée

- Ben… il a pas l'air très frais, le gardon.

Toutes les représentantes de la gente féminine ici présentes avancèrent vers la fenêtre du salon et risquèrent un œil. A travers le toit ouvrant de la limousine, Monsieur Blaireau et son teint blafard leur faisait signe de se bouger et de prendre place dans la limousine. La plus prompt à réagir fut la petite, heureuse de cette nouvelle expérience. Elle attrapa son sac à dos et balança le sac à main de sa mère à cette dernière en un « Allez! » très explicite. Bien sûr, elle l'avait reconnu, ce monsieur, il était sur tous les tabloïdes en centre ville! Même vert, la forme de son visage restait la même. Kelly et Greg leur emboîtèrent le pas, il ferma la porte, elle remit le paillasson en place… ils n'avaient vraiment aucun respect pour les biens d'autrui, ces vautours!

Deux minutes plus tard ils prenaient place dans la « lim' ». Lind's commença par un « Bonjour Monsieur Blai… » immédiatement réprimé par une volée de mains qui vint se coller à sa bouche et qui, devant son regard contrarié, se transformèrent en caresses. Cath rattrapa le coup en un « elle est trop mignonne » plus ou moins convainquant. Epuisé, MacCoy n'y fit guère attention et donna le signal à son chauffeur de démarrer.

- Je ne sais comment vous remercier, Lewis.

- Chère Kelly, c'est au moins ce que je vous devais, à vous et à votre…

- AMI!

- Mais oui…

_Il m'éneeeerve avec ses idées reçueees-euuuh! Il connaît tout le paf, il y a des filles dedans! … De toute façon pour l'instant je dois la fermer… au moins le temps qu'on échappe à ses barbares._

- J'ai bien vu que c'était votre ami, vous aviez l'air de grands gamins, pas d'autre chose… je connais toutes les combines pour échapper aux paparazzis.

_Ah… toutes mes excuses Monsieur Blaireau… en fait t'es pas aussi débile que t'en as l'air…_

Il y eu un moment de silence avant que Cath ne se décide à prendre la parole.

- Vous nous emmenez où, exactement?

- En sécurité, très chère.

Septique, elle fit la moue avant de se laisser conduire. Bizarrement son instinct lui disait de ne pas trop s'en faire. Greg, quant à lui, commença à l'apprécié un tout petit peu… peut-être parce qu'il l'avait sorti de cette soirée où tout le monde jouait les mondains… peut-être aussi parce qu'il avait une limousine hyper classe et qu'il venait de lui proposer un whisky de 25 ans d'âge… et il venait de le refuser… Il demeurait tout de même Monsieur Blaireau, il ne fallait pas exagérer…

- Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller? Vous êtes pâle et ça ne fait pas 48 heures que vous avez fait votre crise cardiaque…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon bon ami, j'en ai vu d'autre. Ça me fait d'avantage mal au cœur de voir mes sauveurs traqués comme du gibier.

_C'est dingue c'que la comparaison est flatteuse…_

Le jeune scientifique se contenta de sourire pour le remercier avant de s'accouder sur le rebord de la fenêtre et de regarder rêveusement défiler le paysage de Las Vegas. Les voix de ses amies se faisaient plus lointaines, il ne prêtait plus qu'une demi oreille à leur conversation. Devant lui, les casinos s'alignaient, faisant miroiter les millions de dollars à l'aide de tonnes de diodes aguicheuses. Eh dire qu'ils se trouvaient en plein désert… Et tous ces jets d'eau… combien de litres s'évaporaient chaque jour? Il soupira… il se posait vraiment beaucoup de questions stupides, ces derniers temps. Toute la veille, il l'avait passée à échapper aux vautours et ce matin aussi… il avait donc beaucoup de questions débiles en retard.

- A quoi tu penses, Tonton Greggo?

- A Kelly.

- A moi?!

_Merde! Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça?!_

- Ben ouais… je me dis que ça va être difficile de se voir si t'es appelée à la célébrité et que je reste un adepte de l'ombre.

_Quel rattrapage! Je suis trop fort… et j'm'envoie des fleurs…_

- Oooh mais ne t'inquiète pas, va. On se retrouvera en secret!

- Ouaiiiis comme ça ils auront vraiment de quoi douter. Bientôt Lind's deviendra ma fille illégitime, je l'aurais eue avec Cath, tu ne serais pas au courant. « Kelly VS Catherine » je vois déjà le tableau…

La grande blonde déglutit avant de rire de bon cœur et de traiter Greg de paranoïaque. Elle n'avait pas tort mais ne pouvait se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas un fond de vérité. Tout le monde sait de quoi sont capables les professionnels de la rumeur et des on-dits. Elle essaya en vain de trouver quoi répondre dans les yeux de Kelly qui ne la secourut que par un haussement d'épaule. Le seul qui fut apte à apaiser le doute qui s'immisçait petit à petit dans les esprits fut Monsieur Blaireau.

- J'ai de bons contacts dans la « presse people ». Quelques coups de fil, une lettre de menace…

- Hein?! Mais c'est illégal le chantage!

- Bienvenue à Las Vegas, cher Greg : tout s'achète, même la tranquillité.

- Et vous nous l'offririez?

- Vous m'avez racheté une vie, le seul truc qui ne se fait pas forcément avec de l'argent.

_Oh arrêêêêête, tu vas me faire pleurer._

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois… il faudrait songer à tourner la page. Vous n'avez pas de dette envers nous. On a fait ce que tout le monde devrait faire dans ces moments là.

- Regardez.

Avec une grimace assez éloquente de la difficulté qu'éprouvait le millionnaire, il sortit son porte-feuille et en tira une petite photo. Deux enfants d'environ six et huit ans souriaient en montrant un hamster brun et blanc - avec un air assez terrifié de quitter la terre ferme - à l'objectif.

- Ils n'ont plus que moi et encore… je travaille beaucoup… La grande s'appelle Lynn et le petit Tommy.

- Et le hamster? Demanda Lindsay, visiblement très intéressée par l'animal

- Sparks, répondit-il amusé de la question de la petite

- Maman? C'est plus gros que ça, un blaireau?

- Euuuh… oui.

- Drôle de question. Votre fille s'intéresse aux animaux d'Europe?

- … Oui … il faut croire … elle ne cesse de me surprendre…

Par un regard, Cath lui avait intimé l'ordre de se taire mais avait retrouvé sa douceur en voyant que sa fille avait déjà compris qu'elle ne devait pas appeler Monsieur Tout-vert, « Monsieur Blaireau ». Greg s'amusait de voir à quel point il déteignait sur elle mais se disait aussi qu'il aurait le droit à une petite entrevue avec sa patronne et son amie pour qu'à l'avenir il garde ses propos pour lui lorsqu'une personne influençable se trouvait dans la pièce.

La limousine s'infiltra dans un passage étroit jonché de gravillons et conduisant à un superbe manoir. Le propriétaire expliqua que des journalistes attendaient devant la première « maison » où avait eu lieu « le drame » et qu'il avait du prendre une sortie dérobée pour quitter l'hôpital. Là, ils seraient tous en sécurité le temps de retrouver la sérénité. Le chauffeur les déposa devant la porte. MacCoy s'extirpa de l'habitacle avec l'aide de Greg. Sur le pas de la porte, les deux enfants attendaient leur père avec inquiétude, certainement communiquée par la gouvernante qui se tenait juste derrière eux. Epaulé par Kelly et son voisin, il monta les escaliers pour les rejoindre.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

Ils hésitèrent un peu et vinrent se coller à lui sans plus un mot. Après quelques embrassades, Lewis introduisit ses invités.

- Les enfants, Hélène, je vous présente Kelly, Greg, Catherine et Lindsay.

Les trois enfants partirent dans le jardin alors que les adultes s'installèrent au salon. La gouvernante retourna à ses fourneaux et donna d'autres directives en cuisine : ils seraient cinq de plus, « Monsieur » était de retour mais il devait avoir un régime spécial du fait de son infarctus.

L'enquêteur, resté debout dans le salon, promenait son regard sur les quelques livres échappés de la bibliothèque. Deux noms sortirent du lot : Watson et Crick.

- Vous vous intéressez à la biologie?

- A l'ADN, plus exactement. C'est votre rayon, je crois.

Greg esquissa un petit sourire et Cath traduisit :

- Il est le meilleur, dans ce domaine.

Les joues de l'intéressé se tintèrent de rouge si bien qu'il dut appliquer ses mains gelées pour faire tomber le feu. Du genre réservé, il n'aimait pas tant que ça qu'on fasse son éloge à des inconnus. Kelly mit fin au supplice en décrivant la scène qu'elle percevait de la fenêtre.

- Je crois que je regrette le temps de l'enfance… un regard suffit pour se faire un ami et tout partager avec. On dirait bien que Lynn et Lindsay se sont liguées contre Tommy.

Exténués, plus personne ne parla plus avant que la gouvernante ne revienne dans le foyer pour annoncer que le repas serait bientôt servi. Kelly resta à contempler le jardin, Greg, les ouvrages, Cath et Lewis, leurs chaussures et la table basse. Le cardiaque reprenait peu à peu quelques couleurs. Rassurant. La table, déjà dressée dans la salle à manger, accueillit bientôt sept convives autour de deux poulets-frittes.

_Oh ça mange comme les Terriens, ces gens-là!_

La plus grande des deux Willows avait l'air de se demander ce qu'elle faisait là. Ce n'était pas du tout prévu au programme… de toute façon avec Greg, on ne peut jamais vraiment prévoir mais quand même… La petite, elle, se contentait de parler de tout et de rien avec ses deux nouveaux copains… « Bonne capacité d'adaptation », conclut Sanders qui lui, se trouvait agréablement surpris de manger quelque chose de simple, chez un millionnaire passionné d'ADN.

_Après tout… c'est peut-être pas un blaireau comme les autres… et puis les bébés blaireaux ont l'air sympa avec Lind's…_

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance plutôt conviviale. Le jeune détective se surprit même à apprécier quelque peu Monsieur Blaireau et à découvrir Catherine comme une personne à part entière et non comme la patronne qu'il tutoyait une fois sur deux. Une heure vingt plus tard, ils se séparèrent, le temps que les petits retournent jouer, que MacCoy aille chercher son carnet d'adresse et que Cath l'aide à monter les escaliers sans épuiser son cœur. Kelly et son très cher voisin se retrouvèrent donc seuls dans la salle à manger.

- Allez!

- Quoi?

- Admets-le!

- Quoi donc?

- Ben que tu l'aimes bien!

_Ben alors là cours toujours… Il a indirectement fait en sorte que je sois habillé en pingouin dans un cocktail où je me suis ennuyé comme c'est pas permis…_

- Non.

- Ahah! T'as souri, quand il a parlé d'ADN.

- C'était son joker. Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout.

- Tu as été AGREABLEMENT surpris.

- Et?

- Et tu commences à changer d'avis sur lui.

- Non.

- Fiérot.

- Pardon?!

- T'es un fiérot.

- Moi?!

- Tu refuses d'admettre que tu t'es planté sur son compte! DONC t'es un fiérot.

- Mais non pas du tout!

_Lutiiiin! Elle me connaît trop bien! Ca va pas, ça! … J'suis pas un fiérot en plus …_

- Donc?

- OK… J'admets ne pas avoir tout saisi de sa personnalité. T'es contente?

- Oui!

_J'te déteste…_

Kelly 1 – Greg 0. Au moment où la jeune femme célébrait sa victoire, le propriétaire descendit l'escalier avec l'aide bienveillante de Catherine.

_Oh! Un blaireau albinos!!_

Pâle… vraiment trèèèès pâle… il fallait qu'il s'asseye d'urgence. Il n'aurait jamais du sortir de l'hôpital et quelque part, ils s'en voulaient tous les deux de n'avoir pas su s'extirper des serres des vautours tous seuls. Dans un effort de vaillance, MacCoy s'assit, ouvrit son répertoire et composa un numéro de téléphone. Il se présenta et… commença un odieux chantage selon lequel la presse people ne se faisait du fric que sur la mort des personnes importantes mais, étant toujours de ce monde, il n'en resterait pas là surtout lorsqu'on connaissait le nombre de zéros présents sur compte en banque et la facilité avec laquelle on trouvait un tueur à gage de nos jours. Après avoir débité pas mal d'arguments du même acabit et tous plus convainquants les uns que les autres, Monsieur Blaireau Albinos afficha une mine satisfaite et raccrocha.

- Et voilà! D'ici quelques heures vous aurez la paix. Ils seront tentés de dire que je les ai menacés mais… je ne pense pas qu'il le feront… s'ils veulent garder leur job…

_Pour Lewis hiphiphip hourraaaa! … J'ai pensé « Lewis » … et pas « Blaireau » … ?! Kelly avait raison … je dois commencer à l'apprécier … meeeerde … j'ai un ami millionnaire qui me veut du bien … J'ai vraiment pas de chance moi …_

- Merci beaucoup.

_Eh voilà. J'ai été poli, j'peux être détestable… ou pas…_

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Je vous serai éternellement reconnaissant de ne pas m'avoir abandonné.

_Eh vas-y, sors les violons…_

- Mais non. On est quitte maintenant.

- Monsieur Sanders?

- Oui?

- Pourquoi détestez-vous les gens qui gagne plutôt bien leur vie et qu'on vous soit redevable?

_OWNED!, comme dit Archie! C'était si évident que ça?! Il faudra que je sois plus prudent, à l'avenir…_

- Je ne les déteste pas… mais je m'ennuyais à votre petite soirée, tous ces gens qui piaillaient que le monde ne paraissait être qu'inculture, que sans eux rien n'évoluerait, qui faisaient comme s'ils se connaissaient alors qu'ils venaient d'entendre leur nom grâce à une bienheureuse interpellation… trop peu pour moi… Quoi que les hautes sphères de penseurs puissent s'imaginer, il y aura toujours des meurtres, du sang pour tacher le macadam, de la violence et des mots plus grossiers que « inculte! » pour insulter quelqu'un.

- GREG!

- Laissez, très chère Kelly… il a raison… on ne fait pas tous partie du même monde… et le sien a l'air bien mieux que le nôtre! Celui de la franchise et aussi quelque chose d'un peu plus terre-à-terre.

_Scientifique, quoi._

- Scientifique, conclut Kelly qui avait lu dans son regard

Elle lui passa la main par dessus les épaules et se colla contre lui.

- Nous deux on va vous laisser. On a des choses à faire.

- Quoi?

- Des gosses.

- HEIIIN??

- Mais j'rigole!, réussit-elle à articuler en plein fou-rire

La tête de Greg était vraiment très révélatrice de sa détresse. Jamais Kelly ne l'avait jamais fait marcher de cette façon! Encore un peu retourné, il bégaya un truc incompréhensible avant de se reprendre.

- Euuuh… oui, on va y aller. Il faut que vous vous reposiez.

- Comme vous voudrez… si vous voulez me rendre visite, vous savez où j'habite, maintenant. Et Kelly a mon numéro privé.

Catherine se releva et tira un peu sur son pantalon. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et fit signe à sa fille de revenir.

- Moi aussi je vais vous abandonner.

- Je laisse mon chauffeur vous ramener.

- Merci beaucoup.

Après poignées de mains et bises d'au revoir, ils se séparèrent. Les petits se promirent de se revoir promptement et il en fut de même pour les grands… quoi que Greg ne l'admit pas…

Une fois tous installés dans la limousine. Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration.

- Cath… je suis désolé de t'avoir entraînée là-dedans! Je ne pensais absolument pas que ça irait si loin…

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Lind's s'est fait de nouveaux amis et quand j'ai accompagné MacCoy dans son bureau j'ai vu une photo de Sam et de lui… je l'aurais rencontré de toute façon.

Greg se tenait en face de sa supérieure. Symétriquement, Lindsay était vautrée sur sa mère et Kelly sur son ami. Elle le regarda « à l'envers » et sourit.

- Tu vois… on a quand même mangé et passé l'aprem' ensemble!

- Moi j'me suis fait des copains! Ils m'ont montré Sparks, il est tout doux.

- Greg aussi s'est fait un copain…

_Kelly! C'est déloyal!!_

- C'est vrai, Tonton Greggo?

_Naaaan!_

- Ouais…

- C'est le papa de Lynn et Tommy?

- Ouais…

- Cool! Quand tu iras voir ton copain, tu m'emmèneras voir les miens!

_Ooooh mais quelle charmante idéééée… NON MAIS T'AS CRAQUE, TOI! J'RETOURNE PAS VOIR CE… BLAIREAU!_

- Chérie… Laisse-le tranquille, tu veux?

_Merci, Boss._

- Tu vois bien qu'il est triste de le quitter!

- Ah non mais pas du tout!

_J'me demande si j'aurais pas du le laisser claquer celui là…_

- Oh mais tu sais t'as pas besoin de jouer les forts devant nous.

- Merci Lindsay…

_Cath, si c'était un moyen de te venger de l'influence que je peux avoir sur ta fille, c'est pitoyable… Et au sourire que t'affiches, ça peut pas être autre chose… Je vous déteste toutes autant que vous êtes!_

La limousine pila. Il y avait un attroupement juste devant eux. On aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait de curieux voulant voir la « star » qui se trouvait à l'intérieur mais personne ne vint taper aux carreaux. Le chauffeur baissa la vitre et demanda ce qu'il se passait. Un policier s'approcha.

- Crise cardiaque. On s'occupe de lui.

Greg ramena violemment sa main sur son visage avant de la faire glisser du front jusqu'au menton et de fondre dans la banquette de la limousine.

_Salle temps pour les Blaireaux, à Las Vegas…_

* * *

Anastasia Nox


End file.
